Kaosu Nox (GS:ID)
Kaosu Nox was the Emperor of the Infinite Empire and the figurehead visionary of the Empire itself and therefore he makes up the ideas and goals while it is the mission of his Ruling Council to work out the economic and political aspects to reach their goal, his word is law within the Empire and his Assistants must know every project within the Empire including those the Ruling Council would like to keep secret, unlike his past ancestors it was said that Kaosu isn't a political hermit and prefers to walk with his people on the front-line than to hide away in his Royal chambers thus taking the Empire into a more militarized front by Gundam Seed: Infinite Destiny. Biography Pre-Infinite Destiny Birth and Childhood Kaosu was the oldest son of the two sons belonging to the 5th Newtype Emperor of the Infinite Empire, Kaosu took to combat and politics as an early age and soon came to understand the necessity of teamwork and strategy, Kaosu personally helped to train his younger brother after he was born and the two of them became an incredible sibling team during practice. Rebellions Due to minor political problems from rival families many of their subordinates broke out into Civil War among themselves, these minor conflicts were put to rest through the actions of Kaosu and the aid of the more powerful Noble families within the Empire, believing that the Empire had remained stagnant on their new Capital-world of Ceres and that the Asteroid Field could only give them so much resources led Kaosu to plan for the next stage of the Empire's plan. The Return Kaosu dissolves the Empire's claim of being exiles and launches an invasion towards the Earth, the Nobility join together in designs for revenge as they intend to invade the Earth Sphere and destroy the Earth Alliance they had been rumored with, the Empire re-purposed the moon Phobos and used their science to transform it into an artificial satellite. With Phobos acting as the planetary capital for the Infinite Empire, the Empire began its subjugation of the red planet with varying levels of existence from colonists, ignoring the sacrifices made by allies and opponents alike the Empire began construction of a massive Factory over Mars: the Celestial Forge. Personality and traits Kaosu is described as a primal animal in personality and therefore sees everyone else on an animal level: his philosophy following that of a Military Meritocracy, he believes that blood alone does not make a warrior and the warrior has to either have a natural talent or work for what they wish to achieve, only the strongest crawl their way into his ranks and only the weak get devoured in the flames of evolution that he fans. Kaosu is also rather cunning and smart despite his animal-like outlook on the world as he was easily able to cause the nobility to fight among themselves rather than to deal with them personally, he can plan out intricate strategies and can understand what it takes to eliminate opposition with nearly total ease, when using his reversal powers he had a unique habit when he was younger of saying the complete opposite of what he means: e.g. when he says that he loves something, it instead comes out as him saying that he hates it. This unique error when using his powers was grown out of when he grew up but in stressful times he can slip back into it rather unsuspectingly, he has a habit of using his powers when he knows that he cannot avoid an attack or when he wants something very badly to disappear or to get out of his way, his Mobile Suit can also channel these energies into an aura around the suit and therefore it rejects enemies while being immune itself to its masters effects. Physical Appearance Kaosu had blood red hair and golden eyes, he wears a warrior garb traditional clothes, that easily double as a piloting suite with the minor additions of airtight body armor, gauntlets and helmet. Additionally, he wear airtight boots that have a regulated atmosphere and two layers of trousers, one that is external and more traditionally warrior garb while the other is a airtight inner trousers that are designed off a piloting suite's design. Whenever Kaosu uses his powers, he eyes glow golden and he gains a deep red-purple aura around him, an evidence to his negative alignment and power. Powers and Abilities *'Increased Physicality' - As a Newtype Royal, Kaosu had an incredibly powerful physicality; being stronger, faster, more durable and more dominating than any other Newtype. *'Primal Combat' - Kaosu can slip into an unpredictable primal state of combat, making animal-like attack and strategies, usually blindsiding the enemies he's fighting. *'Strategic and Tactical genius' - Despite Kaosu's animal-like nature sometimes in combat, he has a powerful sense of foresight in their goals, therefore he can usually plan a massive engagement or out-plan his enemies by watching their movements while in battle. *'Spatial Awareness' - Kaosu has an incredibly high spatial awareness to the extent he can foresee the future and predict attacks before weaker enemies even make them, only one person seems to able to counter and equal his awareness is Shou Hemera. **'Dominating Presence' - Kaosu's Newtype Presence is so strong that he makes those Newtypes he is up against feel like they are being drawn into a compressed Black Hole, the closer they get to him the less chance there is of escaping from him alive, Shou has a parallel to this since his presence was described as a Hypergiant star by Newtypes. *'Repulse/Rejection' - Kaosu's greatest Newtype power is the ability to repulse any attack or reject any existence, Kaosu was believed to be able to reject and repulse an entire City, thus destroying much of it in an explosion of red-purple energy. Gallery 77966.jpg|Kaosu, full body. ake2204.jpg|Kaosu and Shou, a negative and a positive. Aquarion EVOL - 22 - Large 27.jpg|The negative Emperor. Trivia *The word "Kaosu" is the Japanese word for "Chaos". *"Nox" is the Greek Primordial Goddess of Night.